The Quest for Port Royal
by Angel of the woods
Summary: The story of Disney's Atlantis with a twist. E/W
1. Prologue

…IN A SINGLE DAY AND NIGHT OF MISFORTUNE THE ISLAND OF ATLANTIS DISAPPEARED INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE SEA.

-Plato, 360 B.C.

Prologue Port Royal 1701

One day a giant wave raced toward the unsuspecting town of Port Royal and her unsuspecting citizens. A group of men on metal flying machines and two great big lobster machines flew toward Port Royal to warn the people.

"_Fatuus_! (You fool!)" one of the men yelled to another one. "_Tu destruas omnis_! (You have destroyed us all!)"

"_Unda lucrai in ille_! _Monui ille Portus Regalis_! (The wave is gaining! We have to warn Port Royal!)" somebody else shouted.

"_Serius_! (Too late!)" the other man yelled back as the wave crashed down on them.

The rest of the men were lucky and managed to fly into the port before the wave reached it. The guard at the edge of the docks saw the men fly by in great haste and, wondering what was going on, looked outside. His jaw dropped in horror as what he saw registered. Stumbling to the Public Address System he pulled it close to his mouth.

"_Omnis ire asylum_! (Every body to the shelters!)" he desperately shouted into it knowing that it wouldn't do any good. "_Omnis ire asylum_!"

In the streets of Port Royal soldiers were encouraging people to head for the shelters as up above the citizens the Heart of Port Royal sent out red beams of light. Near the center of Port Royal a soldier was motioning to Governor Swann and his family to hurry.

"_Hic via Milord, Milady_! _Velociter_! (This way Milord, Milady! Quickly!)" the soldier said.

Governor Weatherby Swann and Charlotte Swann headed for the shelters before Charlotte roughly grabbed their daughter's hand causing the little girl to drop her favorite doll.

"Elizabeth, _eia pergo_! (Elizabeth, come on!)" Charlotte exclaimed. As her mother dragged her toward one of the shelters Elizabeth tried to grab her doll.

"Elizabeth! _Modo relinquo hoc_! _Non tempus_! (Elizabeth! Just leave it! There's no time!)" her mother exclaimed holding her daughter by her shoulders as a red beam of light settled on the medallion, that the citizens of Port Royal wore around their necks, around Charlotte's neck causing it to glow as the red beam turned gold.

Charlotte, startled, turned and looked at the Heart of Port Royal as she held her daughter's hand. Her blue eyes took on a golden color as her mouth, which had been hanging open, closed. The beams that the Heart of Port Royal had sent forth gathered at Charlotte Swann's medallion. Governor Weatherby Swann suddenly noticed that his wife and daughter weren't anywhere near him. Turning back he saw the beams of light converge on his wife as his daughter looked around in shock. Fighting to make his way to his family he saw his beloved wife start to rise up off the ground. Elizabeth felt her mother's grip on her hand lessen and leave it altogether.

"_Mater_! (Mother)!" little Elizabeth cried stumbling toward the spot where her mother had stood and falling to her knees. "_Mater_!" Unknown to the little girl her mother had slipped Elizabeth's favorite bracelet off her wrist and took it up with her up to the Heart of Port Royal.

"_Operio tuus lumens_ Elizabeth! (Close your eyes Elizabeth!)" Governor Swann said gathering Elizabeth into his arms and shielding her face as he stared up at the Heart. "_Video_ _abi_! (Look away!)"

As the Heart accepted Charlotte beams of light shot out of the Heart and hit several giant statues animating them and making them clap their hands together to make a giant bubble surrounding the inner part of the port. As the people raced for the safety of the town some were stopped by an impenetrable golden bubble. Seconds later the wave hit. Port Royal vanished beneath the surface never to be seen again.


	2. The Pitch

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even Atlantis.

Chapter 1 The Pitch Washington D.C. Fall 2007

Down in the boiler room of the Smithsonian in Washington D.C. a young man with brown hair practiced his speech that he was going to give that afternoon at 4:30 to the board of directors of the Smithsonian.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," he said. "I realize that you have all heard the legends surrounding the town of Port Royal a town in the Caribbean that disappeared from the records of history. There are records of a journal called the Pirate's Log that describe the exact location of Port Royal. Now the location of the Log was thought to be off the coast of Ireland but-" he paused as he picked up a heavy Viking shield with Norse runes on it grunting as he did so "-I was able to translate the runes on this Viking shield and if you change the r to a c it is Iceland!" He paused with a grin on his face.

"Pause for effect," he muttered before dropping the shield on the ground. "Gentlemen I will now take your questions."

Just then a phone rang. A look of disgust crossed over his face.

"Could you please, uh, excuse me for a minute," the young man asked slightly embarrassed.

He looked around the chalkboard that he was standing in front of to find a way around it. Finally he jumped and grabbed the top edge of the swinging blackboard and as it flipped over he landed on the blackboard riding it till it slammed on to the table where the phone sat.

"Hello, William Turner linguist and cartographer. How can I help you?" he said brightly into the phone.

There was a burst of angry yelling from the other line and Will, wincing slightly, pulled it away from his ear.

"Yeah," he mumbled into the receiver. "Yeah. One sec."

Putting the phone back into its cradle he slid off the chalkboard, which flipped over to show a map, and, pulling a light chain, flooded the room with light revealing his audience as nothing more than junk that was piled in front of the boiler before picking his way toward the boiler to fix it.

"Excuse me Mr. Chairman," Will said politely as he moved an Indian Ceremonial mask.

When he reached the boiler he turned some knobs and only got some steam for his efforts. With a sigh he grabbed a wrench and gave the boiler a good hard whack that got it running properly. Meandering back to the phone he flopped down on top of the blackboard, which flipped over so that he could talk into the phone.

"Is that better?" he dully asked the person one the other end a look of boredom on his face. There was a lot of ranting as Will sighed.

"Yeah," he muttered. "You to."

Hanging up he slid off the blackboard to continue with his speech.

"Gentlemen as you can see from this map…" Will trailed off when he noticed the big swipe down the middle of the board from where he had laid on it and then he looked down at his black t-shirt in alarm before standing in front of the blackboard and using his body as part of the map. "I have traced a route that will take myself and a few others to the exact location of the Log."

Just then an alarm clock went off signaling that it was time to go.

"All right!" he said excitedly as he dusted himself off and grabbed up a lot of maps. "Show time!"

He paused in front of a picture that was standing in front of a little shrine. The picture showed Will as a kid grinning up at his grandfather who was wearing a pith helmet. Smiling gently Will put the picture into his satchel before opening the shrine doors revealing his grandfather's pith helmet. Grinning Will took it out and placed it on his head where it sat before sliding down over his eyes and wiping the grin off his face. Suddenly a message bottle slid down a chute and Will, after pushing the pith helmet up so that he could see, walked over and picked up the bottle and took out the note.

"Dear Mr. Turner," Will read out loud. "We regret to inform you that your meeting has been changed to 3 o'clock…"

He glanced at the clock that read 4:30. Just then another message bottle came down the chute.

"Dear Mr. Turner," Will read again almost frantic now. "Since you did not get our first memo we are forced to deny your request for an expedition to locate the Pirate's Log. Sincerely, The Board of Directors. They can't do this to me!"

***********

Upstairs the Board of Directors left the office of one of the Directors, Mr. Wallaby.

"Well that took care of Mr. Turner," Mr. Washington said as he set his hat on his head.

"If I have to hear the words Port Royal again, I'll step in front of a bus!" Mr. Potter exclaimed.

"I'll push you!" Mr. Washington offered with a laugh.

"Mr. Wallaby!" Will yelled as he raced down the hall his coat flying, his bag swinging, waving his umbrella like a sword, and the maps waving crazily in his arms.

"How did he find us?" Mr. Wallaby asked stunned before the Board of Directors scattered. Pretty soon every body but Mr. Wallaby was hiding behind a door to an office. He was hiding behind a potted plant. Will skidded to a stop in front of the plant and parted the fronds with his umbrella.

"Oh, Mr. Wallaby," Will panted as Mr. Wallaby grinned then opened his umbrella forcing Will to stumble back a few steps. Mr. Wallaby took the opportunity and ran toward the front of the Smithsonian with Will in hot pursuit.

"Mr. Wallaby!" he shouted waving the maps around.

"Wait! Mr. Wallaby!" Will finally caught up with Mr. Wallaby just as the Director had climbed into his car.

"Mr. Wallaby," Will gasped as he fell against the door of the car and shoved the maps in his arms into the car accidentally hitting Mr. Wallaby on the head with them. "Could you just hold these for a sec?"

He unrolled a map close to the window just as Mr. Wallaby stuck his head out and into the map. "As you can see-"

"Mr. Turner!" Mr. Wallaby exclaimed as he fought his way free of the maps. "I don't want to hear about Port Royal! Do you want to end up like your grandfather?"

"But Port Royal really does exist," Will said desperately. "All I need is a month off and I can prove it to you."

"Look Mr. Turner," Mr. Wallaby said as he pushed the maps back into Will's arms. "We really need you here."

"You do?"

"Yes. No one else knows how to work the boiler like you do. Drive James!"

"The boiler?!" Will muttered before sprinting after the car.

"Mr. Wallaby I can honestly prove that Port Royal exists!" Will shouted as he tried to keep up with the car. Sighing Mr. Wallaby pulled the shades down, jumping slightly at a thumping noise. Will was on the front of the car, struggling to hold on.

"Mr. Wallaby I'd hoped it wouldn't have to come to this," Will shouted to be heard inside the car as he pulled a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and pressing it to the front of the car. "But this is my letter of resignation-" The driver shifted to the next lane quickly causing Will to fly off of the hood of the car.

"But I quit!" he bellowed at the retreating car causing it to screech to a halt. Slowly the car reversed up the Washington D.C. street to where Will lay in a puddle. "If you refuse me one more time I will-"

"You'll what?" Wallaby snapped annoyed. "Wind up like your wacko grandfather? Now, here. Take a cab down to the Potomac and jump in."

The car sped off splashing Will with water just as the skies opened and rain poured down soaking the young man.


End file.
